the death of innocence
by the Delhision
Summary: what happens when you push someone over the edge? Tobias will find out soon enough! and now Gumball has to live with the monster within.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the death of a friend

Tobias looked around to make sure he was alone before entering the room. He had received a note that prompted him to sneak into the abandoned school after hours. The sun had set hours before and the room and all the hallways were eerily lit by the full moon and stars of the night sky. Ms. Simian's room was no exception to the darkness of the rest of the school. It gave Tobias the chills.

Tobias looked back down at the note he had received during lunch earlier that day. It read

"Tobias, I'm sick of hanging with Gumball, he's a total wuss! I think that it's high-time that I date a real man. Meet me tonight in Ms. Simian's room around 11:00. -Counting the seconds, penny"

Re-reading the note made Tobias even more excited for tonight. He looked around the room eagerly, but didn't see anyone. He decided to wait for Penny, so he lay seductively on the teacher's desk, and waited staring at the door. His mind raced with a thousand thoughts as he waited to hear the creak of the door and be with the one person in the world that he felt he belonged with.

After a few minutes of waiting, Tobias' resolve had been tested and he was now extremely bored. Just when he was about to leave he heard the creaking he had so longed to hear. But when he turned to the door with a big grin across his face, he noticed the door was closed. He heard the faint treading of paws on linoleum from across the darkened room. "You know Tobias; I really hoped you wouldn't have shown up tonight." Tobias' grin vanished from his face and a look of pure fear replaced it. The unmistakable voice he heard was dark and sounded premeditated. "I wanted to trust you again after you very nearly killed me and Penny." the voice said as the figure of his body began to come into focus. "But you couldn't resist stabbing me in the back could you?" the cat said as he crept closer and closer to the petrified Tobias. "So now it's only fair that I return the favor." The cat said, Tobias could practically feel the blood on the last word.

Then the cat brought out a gleaming knife from his back pocket and balanced its weight in his glove covered hand. The cat charged at Tobias, who was too frightened to move. His knife plunged deeply between Tobias' ribs and through his lying hart. The cat watched as Tobias went limp and collapsed in a pool of his own blood, he shuddered violently gargling, and then he just stomped.

The cat looked down pitilessly on the corpse of his once good friend. He then went to the back of the class to retrieve a plastic bag and a bottle of choline. He took the body and, head first, forced it into the bag. He then took the chlorine and dumped it over the blood, Body, the knife, and just for safe measures, his own hands. He felt the chemical burn his cuts as it covered his hands.

The shadowy cat carried the black bag to a pre-dug hole, once meant for the time capsule scam that Tobias had made up to get his classmates stuff. The cat chuckled at the irony as he buried the loser in a hole made just for him. After finishing the unholy funeral the cat scattered lawn clippings over the fresh earth. He disposed of the knife in a random trashcan as the cat walked home under the cover of darkness. Alone with his thoughts the cat walked home, he felt surprisingly good about what he had done. He felt powerful, important. He loved this new feeling and didn't want it to end.

Once at home the cat dreamt of his dark deed with fondness. He knew that no one would suspect him, the lovable little cat, too weak to fight of a paper bear. He knew that people would be afraid of him, and not even know it. He felt elated, he had become God. Gumball smiled as he slept, deeply and happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for taking the time to go on to chapter 2 of my story. I realize now that there was a mistake when I typed the title, I had meant to put down "the death of innocence", but I must have scrolled off after "the". Sorry in conclusion for the sucky title and please follow and favorite if you like the story. Now back to the story!**

Chapter 2: realization

Gumball lay in the bottom bunk of the bunk beds that rested in the corner of the room. The alarm clock that rested on the counter nearest his bed waited for the exact right time before welcoming back the two dreamers to the real world. Then the time came and the clock switched onto a morning music radio. Gumball's eyes flew open, he began panting and his heart was racing a 100 miles an hour. After a moment of panic he realized that he was back in his room, "Oh," he breathed with relief "it was all just a dream."

Gumball proceeded to roll himself out of his bed and walk over to Darwin's bowl. He placed a single hand on his back and began to gently shake him "Time to get up buddy." Gumball smiled to see his best friend's eyes slowly open and close before giving a strange sounding under water yawn. Gumball chuckled and moved his eye line back to his hand where he noticed blood in the corners of every claw on his hand. His eyes grew huge and he rushed out of the room and straight into the shower.

Gumball scrubbed and scrubbed at his hands until every speck of the blood was gone. Gumball started to once again panic as he thought to himself "It wasn't a dream! I killed him! Oh Jesus, it all seemed so much like a dream!" Gumball was thinking straight for the first time in days, ever since he saw Tobias talking to Penny in the hall. Gumball got out of the shower to look himself in the mirror, but he didn't see himself. It looked like him but different, evil, a monster. He jumped back into the shower in shock. That evil monster jealousy had taken control of him again. Gumball thought to himself "Carrie can get it out of me! Yeah, that could work!" but Gumball's hopes were gone as fast as they had come "But if I go to her she'll know what happened" Gumball sighed, losing all hope of being cured again, he silently turned off the shower, got dressed, and went to the bus stop.

Soon enough all his friends started to show up at the bus stop, first Alan, then Jamie, Darwin, Anais, and finally Penny. Gumball was way too deep in thought to notice any of them, until Anais walked over with a concerned look on her face "What's up Gumball?" she asked with no reply. She gave a sigh and started tugging on his sweater. Gumball snapped out of his intense concentration and looked down at his young sister; he gave a faint smile "What? Sorry I was just thinking." This surprised Anais more than anything she thought for a second before finding the joke she liked best "What, are you trying to show me up or something?" this brought everyone at the bus stop to the point of tears, but it didn't seem to faze Gumball. The bus came and he boarded without saying a word.

Once at school Gumball was met with a pretty normal day, the students laughed and talked, no one was different. Gumball kept himself in control through the day with very little trouble, but he could hear the monster inside him talking, whispering its evil. Gumball kept strong and ignored the whispers and kept on with a normal day, until he saw Rachel crying.

"Rachel, it'll be fine." A reassuring voice offered "I'm sure he's alright" Gumball turned to see that the voice belonged to Penny. Gumball went over to Rachel in his normal good natured way. Penny said goodbye and a final comforting saying before going with Gumball to walk to the bus, but as soon as they were alone Penny broke down crying, "He's gone Gumball!" she wept quietly, this took Gumball back. "I don't know how I know, but I do. Tobias is gone forever." Then Gumball realized that Tobias wasn't the only person to betray his trust. He felt the monster growing in his stomach, ready to take over.

Gumball ran toward the bathroom, and locked himself inside, ignoring the yelling Penny. He stared at the mirror to see the monster inside. "Stop it!" Gumball pleaded "Please don't do this. I love her." The monster smiled before replying in a sinister tone "We love her." Gumball looked up in horror to realize that the jealousy wasn't just a monster; it was one he had made, "And she betrayed us! She must pay!" the monster replied from the other side of the mirror. Gumball panicked feeling the monster begin to take over, he shattered the mirror with his clenched fist, only to hear laughter "Did you really think that would stop me?" the monster asked in a mocking tone. Gumball gave a slight grin "No," he answered grabbing a shard from the shattered window, "but this will!" he said raising the shard to his own neck.

"Wait!" begged "you'll kill us both!" Gumball gave a confident smile "I know, I won't let you hurt penny. Ever!" Gumball said quietly but confidently, he prepared to feel the pain of the cut "Wait, I'll stop, I won't hurt her I swear." The monster begged crossing his heart. Gumball gave a grin "good."

**Authors note:**

**Thanks for reading it means a lot for this rookie writer. If you have any suggestions, don't hold them back. I will read them all. I'm not planning on any OC's, but since when have I kept a plan, if you have an idea submit it in the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: the intervention

The days rolled by, the leaves turned from there lively green into the autumn shades. The town of Elmore had calmed down from the excitement of Tobias' disappearance. Everyone had gone through their own grieving process, they all had moved on. Gumball was the only one that hadn't returned to his old self. It hadn't gone unnoticed though, people, at first, seemed to think it was just his grieving process, but after 2 months his friends and family started to really worry.

One day, in mid-October, Gumball was walking home from school (the bus had left him behind for what seemed to be the hundredth time). Gumball's figure had gone to Hell; he had been using every ounce of his strength to keep the jealousy under control. He shuffled up to the front door and sighed before pushing open the door to hopefully just lie down and rest. But the sight that met his eyes was something else.

All of his friends and Family were there sitting in a circle around the family room. "Hi honey," Nicole said nervously "how was your day?" Gumball took a quick glance around the room before dropping his backpack to the floor near the door. "Fine, what's going on?" Gumball asked nervously, praying that they didn't know the truth. "Well honey, everyone in this room loves you and cares about you, and we are worried about you." Nicole explained. Gumball stopped in his tracks and stared at his mother in disbelief "Is this an intervention?" Nicole looked nervous "No, no, no this is a…" Nicole began before Carrie cut her off "Yep, this is an intervention" Gumball stared in disbelief, Nicole shot Carrie a look before turning back to her son and sighed.

Gumball sat in a chair in front of the entire group of interveners. They all got up to say their feelings to Gumball, some had their speeches memorized, while others had theirs written down on scraps of paper. First Darwin spoke; he was followed by Anais, Mr. Small, Richard, Penny, Carrie, and in conclusion Nicole. They were all very emotional, but Gumball noticed that their speeches were very similar. They all said things like they cared for him that it hurt them to see the way that Gumball was living, that they would help him to get better. Gumball listened to them all before getting up and giving his final thoughts. Gumball started off with a sigh, he knew that this was all his fault that these people were so miserable. "Thank you for coming, I know that you all came here today because you care about me, and I am so grateful to have friends like you. But I don't deserve friends like you, I won't be a problem for you anymore, I promise, but please don't pretend to understand me." At this point Mr. Small raised a hand to interrupt, but was silenced when Carrie shot him a 'don't you dare!" look. The gentle cloud-man sat back down and remained quiet. Gumball gave a slight smile to Carrie before continuing "You people have always come to my aid when I had problems to deal with, but this time is different. I have to fight my demons alone. Now please excuse me, I have homework to do." And with that Gumball left the bewildered audience and climbed the stairs to his room and locked the door.

Over the next hour people came to his door to talk and offer things. Nicole was the first to come She asked to talk, but when she was greeted with silence she sighed and said that there would be tuna casserole if he got hungry. Then Darwin came and asked to talk, he tried to coax him out with dodge or dare, but Gumball didn't want to play. Then Mr. Small came to the door and babbled on and on about good chi and bad chi. Gumball tried to tune them out, and for a while he was successful until Penny came to the door. She was crying and begging Gumball to come out, she said "I just lost one friend, I don't want to lose you too." This ripped Gumball's heart in two; he was going to unlock the door when the evil inside of him came back "You're her rebound you know. She only likes you because of what I did for us." The monster spouted from his reflection in Darwin's fish bowl. "Leave me alone, Please" Gumball begged the horrid monster. The thing only laughed "You know that your too weak to hold me off any more, I'm going to teach that Bitch a lesson for toying with our hearts for so many years!" the monster growled. The pain was so intense for Gumball, he grinded his teeth together so he wouldn't scream and alert his friends. "I will fight you until I die! I won't let you do this!" Gumball whimpered trying to fight off the evil being. The pain was unbearable; his mind felt like it was splitting in two. Gumball managed to regain control once again and got back up to look at his once again defeated foe. "You can't fight me off forever you know. I will take over and I will give people justice, unbiased and unforgiving." The monster panted, obviously exhausted from its battle. "Accept that I'm the real Gumball, the only difference between you and me is that I have the guts to do what you only fantasize about!"

Gumball chuckled as he got closer to the reflection "You may be the real me, but that doesn't bother me. I'm the good me, and I won't lose." And with that Gumball put his fist through the bowl, shattering it everywhere and drenching the floor in a bloody pool of water.

Gumball heard a gasp come from behind his head. He turned fists raised, one bloodied, to fight the monster. But it wasn't the monster, "I just came in to check on you" the voice said slightly terrified. Gumball lowered his fists and replied "sorry I didn't hear you come in, so how's my checkup going?" The two of them gave a slight chuckle before Gumball collapsed to the floor. "Jesus, we got a fainter!" the voice said before picking Gumball up and placing him on the bottom bunk. The intruder then bandaged up Gumball's hand before kissing him gently on the head and leaving the still locked room.

**Author's note:**

**So I was pretty bored today and checked out how my story is being received and to be honest better than I could ever hope for. Thanks for reading, I will post a new chapter in the next couple of days, so stay tuned. Please review and favorite. **

**P.S. **

**I forgot to mention that I do not, in any way, own TAWOG or any of the characters mentioned. Please don't sue, I'm pretty poor!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Admission

Gumball tossed and turned in his sleep for almost a full hour. His dreams were plagued with the nightmares of what the monster would do if he lost control. Tears streamed from his closed eyes, pitiful whimpers echoed through the halls of his small house. Nicole tip-toed silently into her son's, her heart ached to see her son in so much pain. She knew that she could do nothing to help; it was torture, pure Hell. She sat next to her son and lovingly ran her fingers through her son's sky blue hear. She started to sing to her son the way that she would when he was young "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur! Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr." The calm and soothing voice of his mother calmed Gumball; he stopped whimpering and rested calmly in his bed.

Nicole, seeing her work to be done, returned downstairs to talk to the few people that remained in the living room. Only herself, Darwin, Anais, and Carrie remained; everyone else had left or, in the case of Richard, fallen asleep. "Gumball's asleep" Nicole informed the small audience, she turned to Carrie "What happened in their when you phased through the door? When I went in there his hand was bandaged and the floor was soaked, not to mention Darwin's fish bowl." "What about my fishbowl?" Darwin asked suddenly curious. "Nothing, just a little scuffed up." Nicole lied, making a metal note to get a new bowl. All eyes now turned to the girl ghost that hovered inches above the coach. "I don't know Mrs. Watterson." Carrie said nervously

Time passed and slowly each person that waited in the family room fell asleep, all but that lonely ghost girl who had no need for sleep. She waited until she was sure that everyone was sound asleep before leaving the family room and floating up the stairs. She fazed through the door to Gumball's room and waited patiently for the cat to wake up.

Gumball woke up early in the morning; he stretched out his arms and yawned. "Morning buddy." He yawned out. "Right back at ya." Carrie replied in a normal tone. "Carrie? What are you doing here? Where's Darwin?" Gumball asked more confused than shocked. "Darwin's downstairs, you broke his bowl yesterday remember?" Gumball looked to the place the bowl once rested; a sad look came over his face. "Oh, yeah." He answered remembering the night before. "You still haven't explained why you're here." He reminded the ghost girl. "I came up to your room last night; you know to check up on you." Carrie explained to a slightly confused Gumball. He struggled to remember the haze of the night before. "You punched a hole through Darwin's fish bowl." She reminded. "Oh yeah, that was a bit weird." Gumball admitted, turning a little red. "You see what happened was…" Gumball trailed of trying to think of a sane reason he would put his hand through glass. "I know what it was Gumball, I wasn't born yesterday. I know that you have that jealous spirit thing inside you."

Gumball's face turned as white as the ghost he was talking to. "So come clean," Carrie said cutting to the chase. "How long?" Gumball sighed looking down "A couple months, I've had it for a couple months." Gumball answered, eyes still focused the ground. After a few seconds of uninterrupted silence Gumball raised his eyes back to the ghost, only to see her mouth open in disbelief. "A couple months!? Are you kidding me? That thing will kill you! Frankly I'm shocked it hasn't already completely taken control of you!" Carrie exclaimed shocked. "No wonder you look like shit. Ok, we have to find out just how bad this thing has developed. Open Wide." She commanded gesturing for him to open his mouth. "What" Gumball exclaimed, terrified by the memory of the last time this happened. But before he could argue Carrie had flown into his mouth.

Gumball's mind was split as Carrie worked her way around, trying to find the evil spirit. His head spun around, and his face alternated between himself and the possessed version of himself. This ordeal went on for only a minute before Carrie came back out with an expression of mixed worry and panic. "Holy crap, that thing is huge!" She panted. "Ok, can you just expel it, like last time?" Gumball asked, sick of playing games, just wanting the thing gone. "I'm so sorry Gumball" Carrie replied nearly on the verge of tears "It's too big now Gumball, if I expelled it you'd lose too much of your mind. You'd be brain dead, and there would be nothing that anyone could do to help you." Gumball's eyes widened, "You mean that I have to live with THIS forever." Gesturing to his chest with disgust.

Gumball began to whimper and cry silently. "No, you don't have to live with it forever." Carrie explained while trying, without success, to pat Gumball on the back. At this Gumball's ears perked up, and he immediately turned to Carrie "If you can face your daemon, mono y mono, and win then it'll be gone forever." She continued on before being interrupted "Why didn't you tell me this before!" He demanded eyes full of anger "Calm down before you lose control!" she pleaded, Gumball did as he was told and calmed himself before she continued "It's insanely dangerous at this point, and, no offence, you look like shit! You can't fight this thing yet." Tears began to form at the bottom of Carrie's; she tried to hide it from Gumball, but to no avail. He held her close and whispered soothingly "It's ok, everything's all right." "Thanks Gumball." She sniffed "you were always there for me, you know that?" she asked, feeling some strange new feeling that seemed to emanate from where her heart used to be. "Of course I was, I care about you," Gumball answered comforting the sad ghost. "And I always will be, that's a promise." He said before leaning in and trying to kiss his friend and the top of her head, only to faze through. Carrie pretended not to notice, but she smiled for what seemed to be the first time in a hundred years, she loved every second of him holding her.

Gumball looked Carrie in the eyes and quietly asked "then When?" Carrie looked up from her resting place on his lap, taken aback a bit. "What do you mean?" she cautiously asked. Gumball sighed "This thing is getting stronger with every day; I can't hold it off any longer. I've already lost control once; I won't let it happen again. I won't hurt anyone else. I have to try before I'm too weak. I won't let it hurt you." He explained, his head pounding constantly, getting worse and worse after every battle. Carrie nodded slowly before hugging Gumball, this shocked both of them because this time she didn't faze through. Gumball wrapped his arms around her body, and to his surprise he was also able to hug her. They were too afraid to leave each other's embrace, they didn't want to risk losing this ability. They stayed that way, in loving embrace for hours, and when the time came they watched the sunrise together.

**Hey guys, sorry for the kind of sucky chapter, it's been a weird day. I will not be able to write very much this week because of some exams, but don't worry I love writing too much to abandon the story, plus I am kind of excited about wrapping up my first story. I have a couple different ending that I am debating on which to use. Once again please favorite and comment on the story. **

**P.S. I don't own Tawog **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the showdown

A couple days passed from the night of the intervention and things had certainly turned around for the energetic Gumball. He started to gain back some of his lost weight, he started to talk more with the people around him, and he replaced his depressed attitude with one of determination. Nicole didn't quite know what Gumball was working up to, but she preferred it much better to the sulking and moody attitude he'd had of late. In fact Nicole was so happy about his mood switch that she didn't even care that he was ditching school to hang out with Carrie. Everyone was happy for Gumball's recovery, even Ms. Simian didn't mind that he skipped; she would mark him as present so that he could work out his troubles. But not everything was cupcakes and rainbows.

Across town Gumball was running laps for what seemed to be the hundredth time in 2 days. "Come on Gumball, Just a bit farther!" Yelled Carrie, who had taken up the challenge of training Gumball for his mental battle with the evil spirit in his mind.

Gumball crossed the finish line at the exact same time that Carrie clicked the stop button on the timer that she had downloaded to her smartphone. "New personal best!" she said impressed "Your making real progress." She said as she floated over to her friend, giving him a little hug before handing him a water bottle. "Hey Carrie," Gumball panted before taking a huge swig of water from the water bottle. "Why have we been able to, you know touch each other?" Gumball asked oblivious to how the question sounded. "Oh, you want to touch me do ya?" Carrie jokingly replied, causing Gumball to turn as red as a tomato. "I just meant like," Gumball started, but stopped after his mind drew a complete blank. "You mean like how I usually just faze through stuff?" Carrie finished Gumball's thought, this did nothing bed add to the red color in Gumball's cheeks. "Ya, exactly!" he said a bit too eager. Carrie giggled, "I don't know why, just don't faze through you anymore." Carrie lied. She knew exactly why they could touch.

"Oh, well that's a bummer." Gumball said obviously disappointed by the answer, it seemed to raise more questions than actual answers. "Well," Carrie started trying to break the awkward silence "I think you might be ready to take on your little ego problem." She said confidently. Gumball's ears perked up at the mention of ending his ordeal. "Really, you think I'm ready?" Gumball asked. Carrie nodded "This battle is a 100% mental, and we've gotten your confidence back." Gumball gave a big smile "Great!" he exclaimed "What do we do now? How do I start this?" Carrie laughed a bit as she watched Gumball raise his fists as if he was boxing an invisible foe. "Hold your horses; we need 3 witnesses that you truly love. That's the deal, I'll round up a couple guys, and you just get ready." Carrie explained to the pumped Gumball, she giggled at his excitement before hugging him and floating away to round up some volunteers. But before she could leave Gumball grabbed her hand and turned her around "Carrie would you be one of the witnesses?" now it was Carrie's turn to blush. "Yah sure." She replied, Gumball offered only a grateful smile. And with that Carrie went on her way.

As she floated away she could hear Gumball giving himself a really corny pep talk that sounded like a mix between Rocky and Rudy. She giggled again before sighing thinking back to the question that Gumball had asked her about them being able to touch each other. She had been curious and turned to the only thing that she could go to in confidence and get a good answer, Google. She could touch him because she loved him. Ghosts can only touch their true loves; it was a special connection that can only be made once in a ghost's lifetime. "But he loves Penny; he'll never feel the same way about me." She thought as she floated through the streets of Elmore. "What does she have that I don't? I wonder if he knows about her and Tobias." She couldn't believe that Penny would throw Gumball through a hoop for someone like Tobias. She floated up to the front door of the first witness. She tried to ring the doorbell, but remembered that she could only touch Gumball. She sighed and stuck her head through the door and shouted "Penny, could you do me a favor?"

Gumball's expulsion ceremony was held at Carrie's house, just like last time. He made his way up to the attic room to find a sorta satanic circle on the ground. He got within the circle and prepared himself for the torture he was about to go through. "Gumball Watterson" cried a loud booming voice "You have been possessed by your jealousy and it must be expelled!" Yelled the voice. Carrie then lit a match and lit a single candle, and then all the candles self-lit. A dark orb enclosed gumball so that he was surrounded by darkness. "Carrie what's going on?" he asked nervously "This is the isolation dome, this is an impregnable force field that will trap you until only one of you is left. The love you feel for the witnesses tonight will protect them from the evil spirit. Do you understand?" Carrie concluded "I guess" Gumball replied.

Then the witnesses began to chant "Jealousy be gone!" over and over again, with each repeat the pain in his head grew, until it felt like it had split itself in two. Then he saw it standing there, it looked just like him, except a bit green and with different eyes, and wearing a small beaded necklace around his neck. "So you manning up to fight me?" the evil cat asked with a vain tone. "Yeah, you ruined my life!" Gumball yelled at the other cat. "Ruin your life?" the green cat laughed. "I didn't ruin anything; I wasn't around when Penny betrayed us. You created me, and I dealt with the problem. I fixed everything." The cat laughed, not noticing that Gumball had begun to charge, feeling Gumball's fist came into contact with the other cat's chest, knocking the spirit to the ground. The doppelganger got back up and threw Gumball to the side, turning his attention to the walls of the orb. "Gumball!" Carrie shouted from outside the orb. "If you can't win not then just pull of his necklace and you'll merge back together, and you can try again later. Just don't kill yourself trying too hard!" the ghost begged, worried that she couldn't see what was happening in the orb. Gumball's eyes found the necklace dangling from his foes neck.

"So Carrie" the spirit spoke "shall we test this little orb of yours; you know how it works right? If this wimp doesn't care for one of you then all this is, is a harmless…" the spirit trailed of moving his hand slowly closer to the edge. "Bubble!" the spirit screamed in triumph as his hand went right through.

"No" Carrie and Gumball screamed at once as the orb shattered. The spirit smiled and sprinted toward the witnesses. Darwin and Penny dove to the side, but Carrie stayed put. "You're a brave little girl." The spirit mocked "Did you forget that spirits can harm other spirits?" the cat said sheathing his claws and swiping them at Carrie, but they stopped in midair "Ah, so he does love you, that's what's protecting you, isn't it?" He grinned turning to the other two "bad news for one of you." He threatened. Next thing you know it was on top of Penny "Ah, so it's you!" he exclaimed in delight. "I knew it, you know you're the reason I killed that brat Tobias? We knew about you two; only thing was I was man enough to do something about it." He taunted with delight. "I really thought he'd thank me for getting rid of that twerp," the monster spat at Penny motioning to Gumball's limp body. "But instead he hates you and himself for it." He continued. "Now we see you bleed!" he shrieked in pure joy as he slashed across her face. But before he could finish her Gumball jumped on his back and tore the necklace from his neck.

Searing pain brought Gumball to his knees as the monster tore apart his mind. "Darwin gets Penny out of here!" Carrie commanded the fish did as he was told and Carrie turned back to Gumball. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned. His head shot up to show the evil yellow eyes. "Carrie run." The cat begged in pain.

**Thanks for reading, still don't own Tawog by the way. Please continue to review and favorite, and stay tuned for the finale of The Death of Innocence, it will come before the end of the week. epic ending that, hopefully, you won't see coming. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the stand

Carrie couldn't move, her body was paralyzed with shock and fear. "Didn't you hear me?" the cat asked "Get away from me! AHHH!" The cat screamed, beginning to run away from his friend, before the shear pain of his head being split open by the conflicting self's battling for control forced him to his knees. "I can't hold him forever!" Gumball managed through his clenched teeth, his eyes switching between a pair of begging and one of pure evil with every word. Carrie couldn't force herself to go, only to watch with tear filled eyes.

Gumball made his way to the door and opened it before collapsing and tumbling down the stairs. "Gumball!" Carrie screamed as she ran to the top of the stairs, only to find the door at the bottom swinging shut. Carrie flew down the stairs with the speed of a sprinter, throwing open the door to see Darwin trying to stop Penny's bleeding while he waited for the ambulance to arrive. "Darwin, did Gumball just come by this way?!" Carrie asked panting from the run. "Yeah," the confused young fish started "He looked like that thing, but he didn't try to hurt Penny or me." He explained, keeping pressure on the peanut's bleeding gash. "He ran of that way screaming." He said starting to tear up himself, gesturing with his head to keep his hands where they were. "Help him Carrie." Darwin begged. Carrie nodded before turning to chase Gumball. She headed off in the area that Darwin had pointed out.

The trees and grass of the park had turned into a green blur as the young cat stumbled his way through woods. "What's your plan, you ungrateful little shit?!" the voice of the demon shouted, "You know that I've always been right, I was right about Tobias, about Penny, and about you." The demon spoke, his voice almost a sickly sweat tone. "You weren't able to beat me with that bitchy ghost helping you, how you going to do it now?" The demon screamed, tearing away at Gumball's mind. He could make out the edge of the cliff that plunged 100 feet to the rocks and sea below. Before Gumball could get any closer the pain came back, ten-fold.

The cat collapsed in pain, clutching his head. Blood began to gently trickle from his nose and ears. The cat screamed and his mind was ripped apart as his demon forced its way out of the poor kid's battered body. The demon flopped and collapsed out of Gumball's body, the two cats lay there, too exhausted to move, they stared at each other. The demon forced him up, only to lose his balance before he stood over the other. "So this is what it's like to have your own body" The new cat spoke in a slightly perplexed tone "Don't get me wrong I loved using yours, but it has no comparison to this." The cat explained staring at his hands, moving each finger one at a time. "How?" Gumball coughed out his question, only able to raise his head to receive an answer. The new cat crouched down to get on the other's level before sighing. "Ah, so you didn't die." The cat muttered in amazement, before starting to explain "The longer I stayed up there," he said, placing his middle finger of Gumball's temple. "The more I developed, so in a way I'm your child." The cat said with a grin "So pops, what's my name? I hope it's something cool." The cat taunted. Gumball spit his bloody saliva at the cat's face. "Go to hell!" Gumball groaned.

The now furious cat wiped the blood and spit from his face with the sleeve of his sweater, he looked remarkably like Gumball now. He had turned the right shade of blue, and even wore the same clothes, only his yellow eyes distinguished him. "That was very rude." The cat replied kicking Gumball in the side, making the beaten cat turn over onto his back. "I think I would like to be called Peter." The cat thought aloud "It's got a good ring to it don't you think?" Gumball remained silent. "Hey runt I asked you a question!" Peter yelled. "You're not used to having your own body are you?" Gumball asked, taking Peter aback "I'm acquainted to how to use a body, if that's what your implying." The confused cat replied, inching closer to his bloody counterpart. "One last question," Gumball said a slight smile on his lips. "What's the capitol of Thailand?" with that Gumball launched himself, hitting the doppelganger well below the belt. This knocked Peter's breath out, he struggled to breath.

Carrie came running to the sounds of a struggle, finding the two nearly identical cats fighting near the edge of the cliff. "Gumball!" she screamed, terrified. Gumball turned to see her standing not 20 feet away, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he wrapped his arms around the other and fell backward, over the edge.

"Gumball!" Carrie screamed, sprinting to the edge. She saw him hanging on with two hands to a root about 30 feet down, the other lay at the bottom face up in a growing pool of his own blood. "Hold on I'm coming" ordered/begged flying down to the cat. Gumball tried to do as Carrie had told him, but the blood from his hand slicked the root. He couldn't get a firm grip, it slipped through his fingers. He screamed in panic before the Ghost caught him in her arms. "Gotcha!" she said triumphantly. "How did you know it was me?" Gumball asked as the two of them floated slowly to the top. "I didn't, but if it was that thing" she said in disgust "he would have fazed right through me." She explained, reaching the peak and placing Gumball down carefully in the grass. "Do you want to know why I could catch you?" Carrie asked, blushing. "I already know Carrie." Gumball replied, taking Carrie by surprise. "What? Then why did you ask me earlier?" she asked confused "You know that I'm never smooth with my feelings." Gumball explained blushing. Carrie giggled, blushing like mad. "I love you." Gumball admitted "and I hope you do too." Gumball was about to go into details about it being cool if she didn't like him back that way, but he was cut off by Carrie kissing him. "Of course I love you too." Gumball smiled and Carrie returned the favor. "Please take me to the hospital." Gumball asked, still smiling.

Gumball was taken to the hospital, where the doctors told him that he had suffered two broken ribs, a shattered leg, and a serious concussion. But that tuff little cat managed, even when they put him in the same room with Penny for weeks. He came clean to her about his feelings toward Carrie, and to his surprise she wasn't all that mad. The two continued their friendship without much awkwardness, she even covered for him when her dad checked up on her, and she told him that she was mugged.

Gumball went to the police to come clean about Tobias, but to his shock they didn't send him to jail. They said that since he had no conscious involvement in the murder that they would not convict him. They did warn that Tobias' family could want a civil suit, but after clearing a psych test, they let him go home.

Life went back to normal for Gumball, except now he had Carrie. The two of them spent all of their free time together. The two were inseparable. Carrie was welcomed with open arms by the Watterson's. Nicole was especially fond of her, she was continuously saying "My boy's becoming a man!" and hugging the two of them. Life was good, in fact, life was perfect.

For now at least. (wink wink)

**Well guys that the end! I want to thank you for such great support. If you liked the story please favorite, maybe if I get to 10 favorites I could make a sequel. This is your last chance to review, so please if you have anything to say, please do. I'd like to give a special thanks to NeoNimbus, TiaNibs, and TheBestGamer for their reviews and support throughout this story. I will keep writing over the summer, in fact I'm starting to think of ideas for my next one. Please continue to read my stuff, and remember to give every author a shot to prove himself/herself. Thanks for everything. **

**-the Delhision**


End file.
